


you're my future

by prompto



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, minor language, my heart aches for this otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin said he'd always wait for Sousuke. Little does Rin know, that Sousuke had already been waiting for him ever since they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my future

**Author's Note:**

> I have post-ending free! feels and even more so for my OTP of sourin so here is just random romance. God it's short, but my heart bleeds for them.

_"I'll be waiting for you..I always will wait for you."_

As if to bring him that reminder again, Rin had sent him a text even after they departed. 

Sousuke hadn't seen him for nearly three months now.

That lone text still remained in his inbox. Sousuke had locked it so it would never be accidentally erased.

It was the reminder of a promise from Rin.

He had needed time to recover, and even then he still was in the process of doing so. But, he felt like for him to completely regain his determination he needed to see Rin again.

So there he stood at the dock, bag in hand, the sunset off in the distance. It was only a matter of time before he'd hear that familiar voice again. Rin would show up and pat him on his arm in a usual greet between them before they'd do their 'not-so-secret' handshake.

But lately Sousuke had craved more than just the usual from Rin.

He had been craving it for a while. Ever since he saw his best friend again nearly a year ago-- he'd wanted more than he should have ever wanted from Rin. Or at least, more than he ever thought Rin was willing to give.

Sousuke knew he couldn't keep living like that though. All he'd ever done was put Rin first-- always keeping in mind his happiness and ensuring he had the future he had always sought after and one that he  _deserved._

The way his chest tightened at remembering how Rin cried for him not once-- but  _twice.._

It had hurt more than his shoulder ever would.

"Sousuke..! There you are. I thought you got lost."

Turning to see the one that had just been invading his thoughts as always, it only took a few seconds for that usual, toothy grin to appear on Rin's face.

"Australia might be big, but I do still have a better sense of direction than you do."

Rin rolled his eyes, approaching Sousuke as if to hug him.

Sousuke set his bag down and stared down at Rin, moving his arms to hug Rin but stopping short suddenly.

Rin looked confused.

"What's up with you..?"

"I.."

There was a long moment of silence between them.

Rin tried to study Sousuke as if to attempt reading his emotions.

Sousuke slowly let his gaze shift to focus on red eyes.

"..I know I haven't said much these past three months."

"Yeah you haven't. Why is that I wonder?" Rin tilted his head a little while cocking a hand on his hip.

"I've been working through things, physically and otherwise."

Rin felt as if there was more to that sentence so he pressed on the matter further. "Otherwise..being what exactly..?"

"Surely you can guess."

They stared at each other for a few moments, Rin trying to read how cerulean eyes were staring at him. It felt like Sousuke was looking right through him. When had he started doing that-- and had there ever really been a time when Sousuke hadn't been able to do that?

Rin swallowed uneasily, feeling a bit of nervousness creep into him at what Sousuke could possibly be suggesting.

It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it before.

"Is it me?"

Sousuke smiled, almost chuckling softly while looking off over at the ocean. His eyes would completely give him away if he had held that gaze any longer. "It's always been you Rin."

Rin parted his lips as if to say something, possibly the other's name, but Sousuke pressed onward.

"Just like you said you'd always wait for me. I've always been here waiting for you."

"Sousuke..you're..such an idiot."

The way Rin replied in such a soft-spoken tone made Sousuke's head snap around to stare at Rin again.

Seeing red eyes glossing over, it made Sousuke almost regret what he had said. He didn't want to make Rin cry--  _no_  he vowed to  _ **never**_  do that again if at all possible.

"Fuck Rin I didn't mean to-" Sousuke hastily stepped forward, raising a hand as if to attempt to calm the other down.

Rin countered by pushing Sousuke's hand away. Shifting forward suddenly, Rin ran his hands to cup along Sousuke's face and draw him in for a kiss that instantly said everything Sousuke had ever wanted or needed Rin to say.

"You're a fucking idiot.." Rin mumbled, a hint of tears dabbing at the corner of his eyes as he glanced at Sousuke only for a moment. "Do you know how long now that I've.."

Sousuke couldn't help but to smile, brushing away a few fallen tears on Rin's face. God he found him to be so beautiful it was unfair how much love he had for him. He spoke in a loving manner, words ghosting over Rin's lips that were slightly reddened from the deep kiss they had shared.

"Me too.."

Sousuke ran his hands down onto Rin's sides, drawing him in once more while letting his own lips respond to speak all the words that had been unspoken those past three months.

The main ones being-- 'I love you'.

_I could stay here like this with you forever and be happy._

_You're my past, my present, and my future._

_~ fin._


End file.
